


Something Easy

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pie Baking, Soft Boys, apple picking, fall dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: Hunk plans a cute date and Shiro finds a way to return the favor.
Relationships: Hunk/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Something Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Maria I really hope you enjoy this fic!

Hunk's fingers drum against the steering wheel, filling the otherwise silent car with a little bit of sound. Shiro's head is pressed against the window, watching the countryside pass by. He has absolutely no idea where they're going, Hunk just told him to get into the car. Shiro, being the trusting boyfriend he is listened. He just didn't realize they would be in the car for longer than 20 minutes. 

"Are we almost there?" 

"About another 10 minutes." Hunk reaches over to grab Shiro's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm like 95% sure you'll like what I have planned." 

Shiro hums, "what about the other 5%?" 

"You might kick my ass and demand to be taken home immediately, but I _highly_ doubt that'll happen." 

"I do like most things you plan."

"Most?" 

"Yeah... I wasn't really into that cooking class, it just proved what we all knew already." Shiro scrunches his face at the memory. They barely made it through the first 15 minutes before getting kicked out for filling the entire studio with smoke. It definitely wasn't their best date.

"Okay, yeah, that was really bad. We aren't cooking this time so you have nothing to worry about."

"But we are doing something that involves being in the middle of nowhere." He gestures to the window, fields pass with the occasional house or patch of trees. 

"We're almost there, promise." Hunk keeps his attention on the road in front of them and gives Shiro's thigh a reassuring squeeze.

With a sigh Shiro leans his head back against the cool window. 

He only has time to sulk for about five minutes before they're pulling up to a farm. He looks over at Hunk, raising an eyebrow.

"You brought me to the middle of nowhere to some farm for what reason?" 

"To get away from the city and relax a little. We can pick apples, pet some cute animals, we're even going to learn how to make apple cider... which I'm starting to rethink. Maybe I'll just handle that one alone." 

Shiro nods along, taking everything in. 

"If you aren't into this we can just go back home. It isn't a big deal." 

Grinning wide Shiro leans in to press a quick kiss to Hunk's lips. "It sounds like it'll be fun, thanks for planning this for us."

"You just seemed kind of stressed lately, I wanted to do something nice for you." He shrugs, a light blush creeping its way up his cheeks. 

"You really are the sweetest. Why don't we get to it?"

The two get out of the car, joining hands to walk up to the open barn. They're greeted by the friendly staff. Shiro only half listens to what they're saying, ready to go pet as many cute animals as he can. 

The couple spends most of their time petting the animals while Shiro spends too much money to feed them. Hunk makes sure to take plenty of videos of Shiro giggling as the goats tickle his hand while he feeds them. He just doesn't know how cute he's being and definitely needs to be shown at a later date. 

After a long while Hunk finally manages to pull Shiro away from the animals to do some apple picking. 

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Hunk rubs his thumb against Shiro's as they walk through the orchard. 

"I really am. I didn't realize how much I needed something like this. It's nice to get away from it all for a second and just breathe," Shiro sighs, gently squeezing Hunk's hand. "Thank you for dragging me out here, babe." 

— 

"Okay, you can do this, Shiro. It's just a pie, no big deal," he mumbles to himself as he slides the pie into the oven. The filling wasn't as hard to make as he was anticipating and it tastes far better than he was ever expecting it to. 

Sighing deeply, he sets a timer and pulls off Hunk's apron. 

"It'll be fine. Right, Millie?" He looks over at the fat lazy cat. She mews and stretches out, not at all interested in what he's doing. 

He nods. "Yup, it'll be fine. I won't burn it and it'll taste great and Hunk will love me no matter what." 

Picking up Millie be walks into their living room, deciding to watch a bit of TV to take his mind off the pie. He really shouldn't be so stressed over it, but Hunk's constantly making dinner and desserts that are to die for. For once he would like to return the favor.

Resisting the urge to check the pie over and over again he focuses on the first show he can find. He keeps a watchful eye on the timer. Hunk should be walking in soon after he pulls it out of the oven. He'll look like a proper cheese ball, having a fresh baked pie ready for his boyfriend when he gets home. 

The timer finally goes off and just about scares the pants off of him. Taking a steadying breath he makes his way back to the kitchen, silently praying the pie will come out at least halfway decent. 

After washing his hands he mittens up and slowly opens the oven door. He's surprised to see the pie isn't burnt to a crisp. In fact it has a beautiful golden brown look to it. He bites his lip and carefully pulls the pie out of the oven. 

"Wow, it actually looks edible, Millie!" With a proud smile he gently places it on the counter to cool and switches off the oven. Hunk is totally going to be impressed with his skills. He's definitely come a long way. 

Trying not overthink Shiro tidies up the kitchen, anxiously awaiting Hunk's arravial. 

The door swings open just as he finishes putting the last dish away. 

Shiro peaks his head from around the corner, offering Hunk an easy smile. 

"Hey, babe, it smells great in here. Did you buy some new spray or something?" Hunk kicks off his shoes.

Shiro shakes his head moving closer for a quick kiss. "Actually I made a pie." 

The shock is evident on Hunk's face, Shiro can't help but laugh. 

"I know what you're thinking! It actually went really well, at least I hope it didn't. Nothing got burnt so that's a positive." He grabs his hand and leads him into the kitchen, showing off his pretty pie. "It's an apple pie. You're always making amazing dessert for me so I wanted to return the favor." 

Hunk smiles and pulls Shiro in for another sweet kiss. "You don't have to repay me, babe, but I really do appreciate this. I can't wait to try it." 

Shiro hugs Hunk close. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Takashi." 

— 

They're standing in their kitchen, they just finished cleaning up after dinner and it's finally time to try out Shiro's pie. 

Shiro very carefully cuts the perfect slice for Hunk and passes it over before cutting one for himself. He watches with a focused gaze while Hunk takes a small bite of it. 

Hunk's face lights up and he goes in for a bigger bite. "Babe! This is fantastic!" 

Shiro grins and takes a bite for himself, delighted by the flavor. 

"I think I finally found something I'm good at in the kitchen." 

"I'm so proud." Hunk grins. 

"Why thank you." The two share a gentle kiss. They retreat into their living room each with an extra piece of pie on their plates. 

  
  



End file.
